The adjustable supports for crib springs has taken many forms and in the past the main considerations were to provide for ease of operation during the adjustment and inexpensiveness of manufacture. Crib springs were held in place by wire handles connected into the post bracket hooks and into the crib spring itself. In recent years to these considerations has been added that of particular safety to the occupant of the crib; and it is the object of the present invention to provide a very simple, easily operated, and safe crib spring support which is used in combination with a plural hook plate applied to the corner posts. This invention eliminates the need of the wire handles and elminates sharp and unsafe corners found on previously developed springs of this type.